Past Returns
by Firstblade
Summary: The world lacks Treize fanfics... here's my contribution
1. Prolouge

  
  
It was a beautiful morning, but it's beauty was lost upon Lady Une. She stared out her office window, a empty look in her eyes, remebering... The Tallgeese II exploded in a brilliant ball of flames that lit up the entire battlefield. Lady Une felt her heart shatter. Her fists clenched as she fought back tears. She couldn't cry, Trieze wouldn't want her to... Now two years after the war, she still thought of him everyday. I wish you would come back Trieze. Knocks at the office door interuppted her thoughts. "Come in." Wufei walked in. Lady Une nodded at him, she had long forgiven Wufei for his part in Trieze's death, that is all in the past. "What have you got to report"  
"There has been reports of neo-titanium alloy near lagrange point 3. It's problby just another old mobile suit from the rebellion, people worry way too much."  
"After what Mariemeia has done I can't really blame them. You better send get a team to go take a look, just to reassure the people."  
Wufei nodded "I'll do it right away." He walked out the door. Lady Une signed and looked at the large pile of paperwork on her desk, I better get started.   
Lady Une trudged up the steps of the mansion. This was the Kushrenada family's property. It has been given to Lady Une and Mariemeia after the rebellion. I am glad that I sent Mariemeia to Zechs and Noin's place for the night. I really don't have time to take care of her these days. She frowned when she reached the door, it was unlocked. She pulled out a gun from her coat. There were quite a few organizations that would love to have her or Mariemeia dead. She pushed the door open. "Who's there?" A figure emerged from the shadows and walked towards her. "You should put that done Lady Une, I really don't want to get shot." said a very familier voice. The gun clattered to the floor. "T-t-trieze!" She can only stare at the former OZ commander. Trieze Kushrenada smiled his sky blue eyes sparkling. A breeze from an open window blew through his dark blond hair. He wasn't wearing his usual OZ uniform, instead he was wearing a black shirt, and a dark blue suit. For several minutes, they just stood looking at each other. Finally Lady Une regained her composure. She straightened her shoulders and saluted him. It took all of her military training to prevent her legs from collapsing beneth her. She didn't dare blink afraid that if she did, he would dissapear again. Trieze took a few steps until he stood in front of her. He reached out and took her hand in his own. Lady Une felt the warmth of his hand seep into her mending her heart. She could no longer control her emotions. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Trieze pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay," Trieze murmured as he patted her on the back. A million questions went through Lady Une's mind. "How did you escape? Where were you all this time?" Trieze shook his head. He wiped away her tears with his hand. "You are tired, I will tell you tomorrow." To her surprise, he bent down and picked her up. He carried her up the winding staircase and placed her gently on the bed. "Trieze, please don't ever leave me," whispered Lady Une.  
The last thing she heard as she drifted asleep is Trieze saying " I won't, sleep well my beloved Lady."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

usual disclaimers apply  
  
Ch.2  
  
  
Lady Une woke up feeling very confused. For a few seconds she wondered why she was lying in bed fully dressed. Then it all came flooding back to her. Trieze, Trieze is back. And last night, he had carried her up to the bed. Lady Une blushed at the memory. She had felt so warm and secure in his arms. She quickly shoved the thought out of her mind, it's not her place to think of things like that. But it all seemed too good to be true. Lady Une sprung up and almost ran out the door, please don't let it all be dream she thought as she hurried down the main staircase. She glanced at the clock as she passed it. 7:00 am. If Trieze is really here, then she knew exactly where he is right now. In front of the room door, she took a moment to regain her breath and pushed open the door. "Good morning Lady Une." Trieze sat at the round table. In one hand he held a cup of tea, a few small green birds sat on his other hand. He was wearing his old OZ uniform, in fact, he looked no different then how she saw him everyday during the War. "Good morning your Excellency." Lady UNY's face was as calm as ever, but she was jumping for joy inside. Trieze gestured towards the chair opposite him causing the birds to take flight. " Please, sit down." Lady Une sat and looked around the room. This was the Sunlight Room. One of the walls was made entirely from glass with a door that leads out to the garden. The light is very good here especially in the morning, which is the reason why Trieze likes to have breakfast here. A man placed some pastries and a cup of tea in front of her. Trieze nodded to him. "You may go." The man bowed and left. Trieze turned back to Lady Une. "I think I startled you by appearing so suddenly yesterday, I apologize for that. I think it will only be fair for me to tell you where I have been all this time. When the Tollages II exploded, the cockpit was left intact. The force of the explosion threw the cockpit out of the battlefield. I was picked up by Colony XLL08965 and put in a hospital where I fell into a coma. A group of OZ soldiers found me there. They cared for me on that colony until I woke up last month. I returned to earth as soon as I could."   
"I am just glad you are alive and well Trieze-sama," said Lady Une.   
"I am very fortunate, but there are reasons why I have returned to earth. I want to keep an eye on things. After all, peace is very fragile." Trieze paused slightly. "I also wanted to see Mariemeia," he looked away from Lady Une, "I hope you can forgive me Lady, I was young and foolish then."  
"I understand, sir. She will be home tonight"  
Trieze look relieved. "Good. We will be going to the Preventer's headquarters."  
Lady Une nodded and stood, "I will make preparations at once, sir."  
Trieze stood too. He took a step towards her and caught her hands in his own. Lady Une felt a blush spread across her face. "Y-your Excellency!" She felt her legs turn to liquid. Lady Une could only look at him. She never noticed how handsome Trieze is. His tanned features are every girl's dreams. And his eyes, usually emotionless and hard, were pools of light blue. They sparkled with strange emotions. Damn, you are falling in love with him. But haven't she always been in love with him? Never in her entire life has she felt so helpless. She had been calm even when she faced death. But now, all of her emotions are swirling together. She was drowning in those blue eyes. Did he really love her? With great effort, Lady Une wrenched herself back to reality. Trieze is too good for her. She was merely his servant, an extension of his will, unworthy of his affection. It is foolish for her to think he loved her. She pulled her hands back. "Excuse me sir." She turned and walked out the door.   
  
Trieze watched, as she walked away from him. His eyebrows drew together thoughtfully. I suppose I shouldn't have done that. But she looked so beautiful this morning. During the War, he had rarely seen her with her hair down. The hair around her face has softened her features. Even though she still had a military air around her, she was no longer the ruthless soldier from the past. Before, he was always so busy and never really gave her much thought. I guess I made her feel insecure, I penetrated the walls she built around herself so easily. She is used to being in control. Trieze walked into the garden and bent down to smell some roses. She is just like a rose, beautiful and elegant, but even roses cover themselves with thorns for protection. He will wait for her. One thing that the War taught him is that patience has its rewards.   
  



	3. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimers apply  
Ch.3  
  
Lady Une swiped her entry card through the slot. The door slide open. She stepped to one side as Treize walked through. Lady Une followed many thoughts going through her mind. Treize haven't said a single word about this morning for which she was grateful. Frankly, Une didn't know what came over her. She hope that Treize didn't see her behavior as a sign of weakness. She also wasn't sure why Treize wanted to come to the Preventer headquarters, but she trusted his judgement. Besides, she should obey her superiors and not ask questions. Treize will tell her when he feels she needs to know. They walked until they came to a door marked Preventers only. Lady Une pushed the door open and stepped into chaos. Preventers dressed in green uniform dashed back and forth across the room. The noise was deafening. Preventers yelled instructions, advice and information at each other. There was the continuos tap of keyboard, the hum of the computers, and the occasion curse as something goes wrong. Papers and other odd things few through the air. Treize took all this in calmly. Lady Une pounded the nearest table. "Attention! Attention!" Someone finally noticed them. "Treize Kushrenada!" Immediately there was silence. Every single pair of eyes turned towards Lady Une and Treize. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Treize noticed Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin. Zechs' has sprung up from his chair, his blue eyes widening in disbelieve. He also noticed Chang WuFei. He had a mixture of shock, fear, and and joy??? stamped on his face. For a few minutes, everyone was frozen in time. Treize took a step towards them. That broke the spell. The former OZ soldiers stood and saluted their commander. The rest of the Preventers regarded him cautiously, but made no move. Treize nodded to his soldiers back kept on walking until he stood in front of Zechs and Noin. Zechs nodded "I am glad you are back Trieze." There was an awkared pause. Trieze smiled, he understood Zechs perfectly. Zechs wants to apologize, but his pride prevents him from doing so. "I am glad to be back too."  
"What happened in the Eve Wars-"  
"That is in the past" Treize interupted. "I can forgive you if you can forgive me, old friend."  
"What I did was unforgivable. I am in your debt Treize Kushrenada."  
"If that is what you wish, then so be it."  
Treize turned to WuFei. "You did what you believed was right and I respect that. You should have no regrets. I hope we will duel again, Chang WuFei. Maybe next time, you will manage to finish me off."  
"My fight with you is over Treize. To the end you were a worthy opponent. I am honored to have dueled with you. You taught me many lessons, I won't forget them." Wufei bowed.  
Treize bowed in return. Treize gave them one last look before turning away. He faced the soldiers. "All of you were loyal to me even after my 'death'. You helped to protect this peace. All of you shall be rewarded well."  
An old soldier stepping forward. "Your Excellency, your return is our greatest reward. We are still at your command."  
"OZ no longer exists," said Treize.  
"We serve Treize Kushrenada, not OZ." All the soldiers murmured in agreement.   
Treize nodded. "I see. I need all of you to come with me."  
"Yes, sir!"  
Treize strode out the room followed by Lady Une and his miniature army.   
"Back to work!" yelled Zechs. He couldn't help but wonder what new events will rise with Treize's return.  
  
"Why do we need all these Preventers Sir?" Asked Lady Une as she walked down the hallway behind Treize. She couldn't keep her curiosity bottled up any longer.   
"We are meeting with the President. They are just a precaution."  
"Precaution?"  
"I have had the pleasure of meeting the President before," said Treize with a slightly bitter smile, "You don't need to know the details now, but it was not a very pleasant first encounter."  
"You are afraid that he will shoot before you can talk to him."  
"Exactly. There are also people from the former Alliance that won't be too happy to see me back. That's the reason I came to the Preventers HQ first. I am going to see the President now. If I don't make my presence known, they will believe that I am afraid of them. I think it's wise that I make the first move. This will catch them off guard."  
"Do you suspect they will plot against you?"  
""Yes I'm afraid. But if the public knows I am back, it will be a bad move, politically, for them to kill me. I still have plenty of public support, especially from the aristocrats and industrial powers. I also have my loyal followers." Treize waved a hand at the Preventers. "However-" Treize stopped abruptly causing Lady Une to nearly walk into his back.   
"Ah, it looks like we won't have to pay a visit to the President's mansion after all."  
Lady Une looked over his shoulder and gasped. The President, with his advisors and bodyguards walked towards them. Treize held out an arm to stop the Preventers. The President was busy talking to his advisors and he didn't notice the bunch of people blocking his way until he came within 20 feet of them. Then, the entire group saw them at the same time. There were yells of surprise and fear from more than a few of Treize's former enemies. The guards whipped out guns, but they didn't dare shoot at a crowd of Preventers and Lady Une. The Preventers also pulled out guns preparing to defend their commander with their life. "Put those weapons away. I won't have any blood shed in my name." Treize walked through the ranks of Preventers. His boots clicked on the smooth tile floor. His black cape swished through the air. He was every inch the General. The guards watched him carefully, but no one fired. When Treize spoke, his voice echoed off the corridor walls.   
"Mr. President we have our differences. However, I think one should forget the past and look into the future. You and I have changed since we last met. I hope we can and work together to preserve this new found peace." Treize held out his hand. Lady Une saw a flash of anger in the President's eyes. But it disapeared as quickly as it appeared. He reached out and solemly shook Treize's hand.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

The room was dark, the only light coming from a vid-com screen. "So, Treize Kushrenada is back. He is bothersome as ever." The speaker is a tall man with an aristocratic look. He is dressed in dark blue, almost black military uniform,   
"Should we wait sir?" asked the soldier standing behind him.  
"No, the plan has been delayed long enough."  
"B-But this is the Duke. Dealing with Mareimeia would be easy, but I never agreed to do anything with Treize around."  
The taller man whirled around his blue eyes blazing with fury. "Do you think that you can turn back now? It's too late, I will get what I want, at any price!"   
"The other man shrunk back in fear. But the tall man's anger faded as fast as it was ignited. He smoothed his uniform and gave him a curt nod. "You are dismissed."  
The man sat thinking long after his subordinate left. He is right. Treize Kushrenada will be a danger to my plan. I should eliminate him. A pity I must destroy such a worthy opponent.   
  
Maremeia stepped from the limousine that carried her back home from school. With a word of thanks to the driver, she pushed open the iron gates and jogged towards the mansion. The first thing she noticed is that there is an unusual number of people around. "You must be Maremeia-sama." She turned around to see a man she didn't recognize. He bowed to her and pointed towards the mansion. "The master is waiting for you." Master? Could it be- Mareimeia broke into a run. She charged into the living room and skidded to a halt. Treize stood up looking surprised. He was exactly like how she imagined him to be. His cloth was perfect and he stood proudly, the perfect aristocrat. He smiled at her as she took a hesitant step forward and curtsied deeply. He dropped to one knee as she ran forward and threw herself into his arms. "Father!" Treize hugged her tightly, unshed tears of joy shimmering in his eyes. But Maremeia suddenly looked away. "Father I am sorry." Treize let go of her giving her a puzzled look. "For what?"  
"For nearly starting a new war and almost getting everyone killed. I couldn't understand your ideals and work to achieve them." Treize smiled kindly. "Mareimeia, you never failed me. You were deceived by Dekim. You were too young to understand. I am sure you will be a great leader when you are older."  
"Do you think so?" Asked Maremeia hopefully.  
"Of course. You are my daughter."  
"Thank you father."  
"I think dinner should be ready. Shall we go?"  
Now that's a side of Treize I haven't seen before. He does make a good parent though. Lady Une grinned as she followed the pair into the dinning room.  
  
Treize sat in his desk occasionally taking a sip of wine from a glass by his elbow. He smiled slightly as he listened to Lady Une put Maremeia to bed. Maremeia has definitely inherited my stubbornness. It took plenty of persuasion to convince her to go to sleep. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Lady Une walked in. "Treize-sama, here's the Preventer reports you wanted." She said as she placed a stack of papers on his desk. "Do you have any more instructions for me?   
"There will be many rumors about me once the news gets out. I want to silence these rumors with a speech to the people tomorrow afternoon."  
"That can be easily arranged."  
"I also want a ball in the mansion. I need to re-establish myself with my old allies, this seems like a good way to gather them. I want to meet with the influential members of the Nation to familiarize myself with this new government. Arrangements need to be made as soon as possible."  
"Yes sir. But why is this so important?"  
"My private fortune was greatly depleted by the War. IT would be a good time to collect the money that the Romeffelur Foundation members own me. Since I built this nation, it would be a waste to let it fall apart. Even if I don't want to be involved in politics, I will proply to pulled into one fight or another ayways. I am no one's puppet, I won't allow myself to be manipulated like Relena Peacecraft. Since I am back, I might as well make myself useful."  
"A wise decision Excellency."  
"A person with no purpose in life is the most pathetic creature in the world." He paused slightly. "However, a person with no emotions is no different than stone." He stood up and walked to stand in front of her. "I was so ambitious and arrogant before. I never realized what true happiness is until I nearly lost it. Don't be so cold to me my Lady. You are not a soldier, an assassin, nor are you my servant. Love is a emotion too precious to waste. "  
Lady Une's face was impossible to read in the dim light. "I understand sir."  
Treize nodded. "I will stay up to look at these papers. You can go to bed. Sleep well my Lady."  
  
Treize frowned slightly as he looked around the room. A sixth sense he had developed as a soldier told him that he was not alone. He glanced at the clock. 12:30. It can't be the servants. Then it can only be one person.   
"Good evening Heero, or is it morning? The vent is not the most comfortable place, why don't you come out?" The grate was shoved open and a young man with spiky brown hair came out. "How did you know it was me Treize?" he asked keeping his gun pointed at him. "Only a few people could get through such a tight security. You are one of them." He swiveled around in his chair to face him. "Heero Yuy, we meet again."  
"Then you know why I'm here."  
"You are here to kill me." He stated calmly.  
"That's right."  
"I am afraid I can't let you do that. I have so many reasons to live now that I can't let you end my life too early. My death will only hurt those closest to me. If you kill me, you won't leave here alive either."  
"I know that."  
"You waste your life for nothing. I no longer threaten what you are trying to protect. I know you love someone too, go to her."   
Heero looked at him for a second before he put the gun away. Then, he disappeared up the vent as mysteriously as he appeared. A interesting person, I will have to get to know him better someday. Treize stood up and covered a yawn with one hand. I better go sleep, tomorrow is another day.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

  
3 days flew by quickly and the day of the ball arrived. The ballroom was decorated lavishly. The marble floor was scrubbed so clean that it reflected the light of the glass chandeliers. Silver candlesticks with wax candles cast a golden glow across the room. New silk curtains hang over the large windows. Polished wooden tables were placed around the dance floor. Lady Une gave last minute instructions to the servants and allowed a small smile of satisfaction. Everything was perfect, like Treize would want it to be. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown. Treize had left for Luxembourg and she hasn't heard from him for three days. She hoped that he wasn't going to be late for his own party.  
  
As if her thoughts has summoned him, she heard the slam of the front door and his voice. A few minutes later, Treize walked through the double door and done the staircase. Following him was a very familiar girl with long blonde hair. "Very nice." He commented as he looked around the room. "I hope you remember my cousin Dorothy Catalonia." He continued gesturing towards the girl. Lady Une nodded. She didn't know her very well, but heard she has become a prominent member of the Romeffeleur foundation. There was the send of footsteps and Maremeia ran into the room. "Father! I missed you." Treize picked Maremeia up and swung her around before putting her back down. "I missed you too Mareimeia. Dorothy. Why don't you go unpack. I will see you later. Maremeia, go with her." Dorothy smirked slighlty, and gave him a meaningful look, but left chatting amiably with Maremeia. "Do you want something done sir?" Asked Lady Une.  
"No, I just wanted to ask you something. Will you accompany me to the ball tonight?"  
"I will be happy to."  
  
Treize examined himself in the full-length mirror. He must admit he is a bit vain, not that he cared more about his looks than most aristocrats. Tonight, he had discarded his usual military uniform. He had put on a white shirt and blue vest decorated with gold patterns. Over this he wore a dark blue dress jacket with matching pants. He hadn't bothered to put gel his hair and golden brown bangs fell into his eyes. Straightening his cloth one last time he walked out of his room.   
  
Treize walked to the ballroom and found Lady Une waiting for him in reception room. When he saw her he could only stare. She looked absolutely stunning. A long pale gold gown covered her slim figure. The silk was incredibly light and thin, clinging tightly to her smooth curves. The sleeveless attire revealed the smooth white skin of her shoulder and arm. The color of the dress went well with her and hazel eyes. Her chestnut colored hair spilled down her back framing her face. A light touch of make up gave color to her pale cheeks.   
Treize realized after several moments that he was being very impolite. He regained his composure and walked forward to greet her. "You look lovely tonight my dear." He murmured unnecessarily.  
"You too, Excellency." It wasn't just a compliment. Treize did look good, even better than usual.   
He bowed and offered her his arm. She slipped her arm through his and rested her palm on his forearm. "Nervous?" Treize asked noting a slight tremor of her hand.   
"Yes, I never attended such a social occasion. I usually go as a officer or bodyguard." She was actually more nervous because she was standing so close to him. But she wasn't going to tell him that.  
"Don't worry you will be fine." Treize said as they walked to the ballroom door. The servants bowed and pushed open the doors.  
"His Excellency, Lord Treize Kushrenada, Duke of Romeffeular!"  
"Lady Une, Commander of the Preventers!"  
The guests turned and watched as the pair descended the grand staircase. Lady Une felt like she is in a fairy tale. She was a princess descending the stairs of the throne room with her prince. When they reached the foot of the staircase, the guests burst into applause. A crowd of people immediately surrounded Treize, everyone trying to talk to him at once. "Go," Treize whispered, "I will find you after I lose these people." Une nodded. She let go of his arm and slipped through the crowd.   
  
Lady Une found Maremeia just as she was about to drink from a goblet of wine. "Don't even think about it young lady." She said as she took it from her. "Who gave you this anyway?" Une looked up to see a guilty looking Duo trying to walk away inconspicuously. "I didn't do anything!" He yelped when she gave him a glare.  
"Duo! Can't I leave you for a minute with out you causing any trouble?" Hilde appeared from the crowd. "Sorry." She apologized to Lady Une. "C'mon, you!" She grabbed Duo's braid and dragged him away. "OW! Hey let go! OUCH! I can walk!"   
Same old Duo. It had been Treize's idea to invite the gundam boys. He thought that the gundam boys had as much right to come as any politician. Zech's had politely declined his invitation. HE and Noin had work to do and couldn't make it. She looked around and saw Relena. She started towards the vice-foreign minister until she saw a shadow by her side. It was Heero and he was talking quietly to her. Une decided to leave them alone. Near the buffet tables were Sally and Wufei. Sally was talking to Wufei and Wufei was, well being Wufei, ignoring her. "Hello Lady Une. A very nice party, don't you agree?" Lady Une smiled at the blond haired pilot "Hello Quatre. I didn't think that you could come. You must be very busy with the family business."   
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. It's good to see old friends again. You must be very happy with Treize back. "  
"Yes" She said softly.  
Dorothy came towards them from the dance floor. "C'mon Quatre. Let's dance." She said as she grabbed his arm.  
"I will talk to you some other time." Yelled Quatre over his shoulder as he was pulled away.   
"Dorothy is very fortunate." commented Trowa quietly from behind her. He was leaning against one of the pillars with his arms folded infront of his chest. He nodded towards her. "Good evening, Colonel.  
"I haven't seen you for a while Trowa. Where have you been?"  
Trowa shrugged. "Here and there. Mostly at the circus with Catherine." He stood. "I'd better go and keep an eye on those Dorothy and Quatre." Trowa strode silently away with the grace of a cat.   
Always a kid of few words that Trowa.   
  
Lady Une looked around and saw Treize making his way towards her. He was distracted a few times when people stopped him to talk, but he only offered them polite greetings. Treize sighed with relieve when he reached her. "If I hear another person trying to persuade me to help them gain a better political position, I will-" Treize broke off when he heard her give a small chuckle. He raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is so funny my Lady?." Her hand was not big enough to conceal her grin. "I find it funny that a man that once ruled the world can be so annoyed by a few ambitious politicians."   
Treize smiled. "You should talk to them instead of me." Just then, the first few bars of a waltz drifted from the dance floor. Treize bowed and extended a gallant hand. "Will you honor me with this dance?" Lady Une didn't speak, but placed her hand into his and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor. Treize slid one arm around her waist while his other arm rested on her shoulder. The pair danced slowly, but gracefully, drawing quite a few looks from other couples. "Too bad you can't dance like that Wufei." Said Sally watching them enviously.   
"Is that a challenge woman??? I'll show you!" He growled almost dragged her on to the dance floor. Sally smiled and silently congratulated herself on a job well done.   
Treize and Lady Une was oblivious of their spectators. They were in a world of their own.   
The music cast a spell upon Lady Une and the things around her melted away. All she could hear was the sweet notes of the waltz. Treize's hand on her waist was pleasantly warm and the world became almost dreamlike. She unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in the unique rose scent that came from him. She closed her eyes and let him guide her. She felt secure and comfortable. If this is a dream, don't let me wake up.   
All too soon the music died away. Lady Une snapped awake and her head jerked up from Treize's shoulder. "Sorry sir." She muttered blushing slightly. Treize merely smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go outside. I want to talk to you."   
"But what about all the guests?"  
"They won't miss us."  
As they walked off the dance floor, Treize looked over his shoulder and gave Dorothy a wink. Dorothy grinned and walked forward to intercept the young man following them. "Mr. Maxwell, where are you going?"  
Duo looked up startled. "Ummm. I am just going outside for a walk."  
Dorothy smirked. This ought to be interesting. "You will get lonely outside. Why don't you dance with me?"  
"Ummmm, I don't really want to."   
Dorothy chose to ignore the last comment. "C'mon, I will show you how to waltz." Duo groaned as he was forcefully dragged onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Hmmm. Not too good, but it will have to do for now. *Yawn* Good night! 


	6. Chapter 5

The night was fairly warm, a small summer breeze blowing through the trees.  Treize and Une escaped through a side door that led directly out into the garden.  The full moon bathed the garden in pale gold light and lit up the paths.  They walked in silence for a few moments.  Then Treize said.  "I want to show you something.  He led Une down several paths that she have no walked on before.  They walked through a forest of trees and Treize pointed with his finger  "That's what I wanted to show you."  The trees fell away to form a clearing.  In the middle of the clearing was a fountain made from marble.  Crystal clear water spilled out of the mouth of a statue of a lion.  Several wooden benches surrounded the fountain.  A few trees grew in the clearing, designed to provide shade on hot days.  Bushes surrounded the entire clearing.  On the bushes grew beautiful roses that were all deep crimson in color.  They gave off a lovely fragrance that filled the entire clearing.  Simple, yet elegant.  "It's beautiful."  Lady Une murmured.  She walked to the fountain and dipped a hand in the water watching the sparkling liquid flow over her fingers.  Treize tossed his jacket onto one of the benches and followed.  "I am glad you like it.  This was my favorite place as a child.  I came here to think and get away from the real world."  Lady Une turned and walked to a rose bush.  "Did you plant these sir?"

"Yes.  I did."

"It's a little hard to imagine you as a gardener.  I guess this is a side of you I didn't know."

"I assure you that you will find that I am a man of many faces."  Treize reached forward to pick one of the roses.  Lady Une placed a hand on his arm.  "Don't sir.  Roses are more beautiful when they are alive.  If you break it's stem, it will loose it's beauty."  Treize smiled and withdrew his arm.  "Maybe you are right"  He turned to face her.  "Since you deny me the pleasure of giving you this gift.  Perhaps you will allow me to give you another one."  His face was so close to her own that their breaths mixed together.  "And what would that be?"  She asked even though she already knew the answer.  Treize leaned forward closing the distance between them, and kissed her.

  At first, it was just the lightest brush of his lips.  He pulled away to see her reaction and gasped in surprise when she winded her arms around his neck pulled him down to her. Her knees felt weak and she was grateful for the arm that Treize had around her waist holding her up.  The fingers of his other hand ran through her hair and gently caressed her neck. "Anne, my love."  Memories swirled in her mind.  Memories

Flashback

"I am no longer Anne, my name is Lady Une."  The stern-looking woman stood before Treize.  Her eyes were concealed by a pair of glasses and her hair was pulled up in 2 buns.  Her posture was stiff and her mouth was set in a thin line.

"You hide your true self behind that name.  Une is only a mask while Anne is who you really are."  Treize replied a bit sadly.  He knew he forced her to be what she had become.  But it was too late for regrets. 

End of Flashback

Anne felt the last of Une slip away.  She was once more the kind, but stubborn young girl that Treize has once known.  She was herself.  She kissed him with all the love in her heart.  

The crack of a twig broke the silence of the night.

Treize and Anne jumped apart.  There was a muffled thud and a puff of dust kicked up from where Treize was standing half a second ago.  A gun shot.  Treize flung himself on the ground pulling Anne with him as another bullet whistled past his left ear.  Anne's hand went automatically to her hip before she remembered that she wasn't armed.  Treize pulled a small communicator from inside his vest and flipped it open.  "Turner, there is a security breach in section 7b."  He said quietly.  "Dispatch a unit here immediately.  Be careful, the assailant is heavily armed."  He closed the device and looked at Anne.  "Do you think we should run for it?"  Anne looked around.  The only thing that is preventing the assassin from getting a clear shot at them was the statue.  There was no other cover for about 20 feet.  "I don't think so.  He is a pretty good marksman and he won't miss if we go out in the open."     

"I guess you are right."

He looked up just in time to see a figure dressed in black walk slowly towards them, firing a few shot to pin them down.  He will get around the fountain soon.  Then what?   He stop walking for a moment and spoke:" Treize Kushrenada, I bring you a message from someone you know very well.  He sends his regards and wishes you a safe trip to death's gate!"  The assassin seemed confident and took his time coming around, like a tiger stalking prey. Suddenly he looked back before dashing towards them. But it was too late.  Shots rung out.  The assassin jerked as he was struck repeatedly by bullets before toppling to the ground.  Treize's soldiers rushed out of the trees.  Some ran to see if the assassin is dead while the rest ran forward to help Treize and Anne.  "Are you all right sir?  Are you injured?"  Said officer Turner worriedly as he helped Treize up.  "Nothing's been hurt except my dignity."  Said Treize as he dusted himself off.  "Being used for target practice is not very pleasant."  He jerked his head towards the dead man.  "Bring him up to the mansion.  It seems like there is still people that would like me dead."


	7. Chapter 6

  
Ch. 7  
  
It was late at night. But the mansion was still buzzing with activity. Officer Turner waved towards the items placed on the table. "U4-AC Precision Rifle, Guruv Handgun, gundanium alloy knifes, sleeping gas, flash bombs, explosives, rope, mini-computer, hydrogen potassium, phone." He listed. "In short, this guy is a walking armory."  
"I see." Murmured Treize. He looked at the weapons and than looked behind him at Anne. She was yelling at some of the soldiers for letting the assassin get into the estate.  
"His physical condition is excellent. He is no doubt a professional killer." Continued Turner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black metal device about the size of his hand. "We also found this scrambler. It created a gap in the laser alarm which allowed him penetrate the first defense line. He knocked out those three sentries with sleeping gas and destroyed the security cameras to get inside. A more detailed report will require more time."   
"Very good. Continue the investigation, but be discreet. There is no need for anyone to know of the incident." Treize turned. "You are all dismissed. Lady Une, you may remain."   
The soldiers gladly escaped from Anne's angry glare. Turner bowed and left also.   
"Sir, you must leave this place immediately! Brussels is no longer safe." Anne said as the door closed behind her.   
Treize sighed. "If someone is very determined to kill me, no place is safe."   
Anne was not so easily persuade. "Go to Luxembourg. It used to be your headquarters, the security there is better."  
"It would look like I am running away. Everyone would know something was wrong. I would look like a coward, weak in the eyes of my enemies. It would only lead to further attempts on my life." He held up a hand as Anne started to argue. "Give me a few days to think about it. As long as I stay within the estate there will be no danger. No one is foolish enough to try again so soon." Anne looked into his eyes and knew that there would be no point in arguing. His expression softened and he covered the distance between them in a few long strides. Anne leaned willingly into his embrace. "I am sorry. I know how concerned you are, but I can get nothing done if I run at the first sign of danger. I must stay. This new government needs my support."   
Anne thought for a minute. "I have an idea. You can wait a few days before leaving. Spread a rumor that you will be going to Moscow on business for a few days. This way, you will have enough time to look into this incident and it wouldn't look like something was wrong. Also, no one except those you trust will know where you have gone."  
Treize nodded. "A good plan. There are tunnels that lead into the Luxembourg base so no one will see me enter."  
"Meanwhile, security here needs to be tightened. I will personally see to that. I will arrange things at the Preventers before I leave with you-"  
"No, you are not going with me." Treize interrupted.  
Anne looked startled. "But you've never gone on a trip without me!"  
"You need to take care of Maremeia. The Preventers need you too."  
"Zechs and Noin can manage without me. They can take care of Maremeia."  
"I will be fine. I don't want Maremeia or you to be pulled into this mess. Besides, I need someone to keep an eye on the situation here in Brussels."  
Anne sighed. "Yes sir."  
"It's been a long day. I think I will get some rest." He pulled Anne against him and gave her a quick kiss. "Good night, my Lady." Anne watched him disappear up the stairs before gently touching her lips with her fingers. She smiled. "Good night, Treize." She said softly.  
  
Next morning…  
  
"You called for me sir?"  
"Yes, have a seat. Turner's report just came in."   
Anne took the papers from him and glanced over them.  
Treize took a sip of tea before putting down his cup. "I have been thinking about the assassination attempt all night. Who do you think did it? Why? I have my own theory. But I would like to hear yours."  
"The person is rich, that's for sure. The weapons the assassin had with him is very advanced. The rifle was developed by the Preventers last year. It would fetch a high price on the black market. Most of his equipment is very costly. He is a professional assassin, yet there is no record of him in the Preventer's data base. He is likely to be someone's bodyguard or part of a private army."  
Treize frowned. "That makes things more complicated. The only people that could have such money and power are the aristocrats and politicians. The aristocrats are my allies, they have no reason to kill me. The politicians barely know me, I haven't done anything to provoke them, yet."  
Anne stared at the report for a few minutes, deep in thought. She looked up as both of them came to the same conclusion. "The President?" Anne whispered. Treize shoved back his chair and stood. "Impossible! He wouldn't dare do such a thing." He paced back and forth across the room.   
"I know you and him have a feud. He has considerable wealth and an elite guard." Her voice had a deadly edge to it. Anne stood up and walked towards the door.   
"Wait! Don't do anything foolish!"   
"I will kill him!" Anne's eyes flashed with fury.  
"We have no proof and we are not even sure ourselves. You will get arrested or worse."  
Reluctantly, Anne walked back sat down.   
"There is one thing that puzzles me. How did he know where we were? He must have expected to get us at the ball. But when he saw that we had left, how did he know where we were? The rose clearing was a secret place. There is very few people that know the grounds well The only I know how to get to the rose clearing. We can't go accusing anyone unless we solve all of the mysteries. Politics is very delicate. The entire nation will crumble around us if we are not careful."  
"Sorry sir. It won't happen again."  
Treize nodded. "You need to control your temper, Anne. Your anger must not cloud your judgment."  
"Yes sir."  
"We will proceed with the plan we agreed on yesterday-"  
There was a knock on the door and a servant poked his head into the room. "Lady Une, Relena Dorlian is here to see you."  
Relena strode into the room. She smiled at Anne, but seemed surprised to see Treize. She bowed formally. "Duke Treize, Preventer Une, I am sorry if I came at an inconvenient time. This is an important matter."   
Anne waved her in to a chair. "It must be important for you to personally visit us."  
Relena pulled some documents out of her jacket and handed them to Anne. "A delegation have just come back from the colonies. They have discovered pieces of titanium alloy in space."  
"There have been many false reports in the past. The metal could be pieces of mobile suits left over from the War. Titanium alloy is being used recently in space construction work so the metal might have come from a colony. We shall investigate, but you can reassure the colonies because it is unlikely we will find anything."   
"Thank you. I will tell the delegation."   
Relena stood up and excused herself   
"You better get going. They will need you at the HQ. I can take care of things here." Treize said quietly answering Anne's unspoken question.   
"I will see you tonight." Anne said before leaving.   
Treize stood up and looked out the window. His eyebrows drew together thoughtfully. Titanium alloy. An assassin. Someone seems to be trying to start a war. But who?   
  
  
Sorry this took so long to write. I had a few problems with the plot. The good news is that I am almost finished the next chapter. I will post it soon. As usual, review! 


	8. Chapter 7

Note: The next few chapters will be more action than romance. You might have noticed I changed the rating to pg-13 because it gets a bit bloody. On with the fic!  
  
2 days later...  
Anne watched the preparation of Treize's shuttle from the window of her bedroom. Treize is leaving. Her work and his meetings with top officials had hardly left anytime for them to be alone together. Now, she doesn't know how long it would be until her comes back.   
"What are you thinking about, my Lady?" Treize's voice came from behind her.   
"Nothing sir."  
Treize raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? You seem very gloomy lately. Is it because I am leaving?" Damn, he knows me too well. She turned around slowly. Treize placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face up so her eyes met his. You have only been back a week, Treize, and you are leaving again.   
"I will miss you." Said Anne after a moment of silence.  
"You know I will stay if you want me to."  
"No." Anne turned her head away. "You have to go. I won't keep you here for my own selfish reasons."  
Even I can't change her mind once she decides on something. She will go through with the plan no matter how much it hurts her. She is doing it for me.   
Treize reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "Open it." Anne looked puzzled, but did as she was told. Inside the box was a thin silver necklace. The ruby pendant attached to it was in the shape of a rose. Anne was stunned and speechless. Treize took the necklace from the box. "Let's see how it looks on you." He brushed aside her long hair and fastened the silver chain around her neck. "This pendant holds my spirit. You will never be lonely because I will always be with you."   
"I will keep it with me, always."  
Both of them leaned forward at the same time, their lips touching in a gentle, but sweet kiss.  
A voice came from outside the door. "Sir, your shuttle is ready."   
Reluctantly, Treize pulled away from Anne. She followed him outside to the shuttle. Maremeia was already waiting for him at the ramp.   
"I will see you later Mari." Treize said, patting his daughter on the head. "Be good." She hugged him tightly before letting go. He turned and faced Anne. "Take care, my love." He said softly. She nodded and smiled. "I won't be sad. I promise." She raised her hand in a salute as he walked up the ramp.  
  
"Treize Kushrenada has left for Moscow. Should we send someone to welcome him there, sir?"  
"There is no point in doing that, Hans. It would be a waste of good men. Treize is expecting us. He will be on his guard. We've already lost our best assassin to him besides. We can't risk failing again. Our supporters in the aristocracy are cowards. We will lose their support if anything goes wrong. Besides, the Duke isn't going to Moscow."  
Hans looked startled. "But he-"  
The other man took a sip of his wine. "You don't understand Treize as well as I do. What he does is never as simple as it first appears. He wouldn't leave Brussels at this time for something as insignificant as a dispute over property. That woman didn't go with him either, which shows that this is no ordinary trip."  
"So where would he be?"  
"He is hiding. I will send some men to check out his old bases. He should be there."  
"What should we do if we find him?"  
The man leaned back in his chair and thought for a minute. An unpleasant smile slowly spread across his face. "I have an idea."   
  
Wufei entered the Preventer's office. "Hey! Where's Lady Une?"   
"In her office drowning herself in work." Noin's voice came from behind a giant stack of paperwork. Wufei knocked on the door of Anne's office before entering. "Wufei reporting!" Anne looked up from her work. "Did you find something?"  
"I found an interesting piece of information while investigating the attempt on Treize's life. 3 influential members of the Romefelleur foundation has transferred large amounts of money into a bank account."  
"Who owns the account?"  
"Steve Speilger. However, we have reason to believe that the name is a fake one. It did not come up in a search of the population archive."  
"What is the relationship between Treize and those 3 members?"  
"Basic business relationship. They are not friends, but not enemies either. There are rumors that one of them, Lord Shelborn disliked Treize, but the rumors are unconfirmed."  
"I suspect the rumors are true. Aristocrats never insult each other openly, they just do it behind their backs. This lead is worth investigating."  
"I will send a team of Preventers to question Shelborn."  
"No, that won't be necessary. The relationship between the aristocracy and the government is already strained. Any aggressive moves would hurt it beyond repair. I will go talk to him. Tell Maremeia I might be late going home today."  
Anne grabbed her jacket and walked out to her car. She drove to the enormous estate where the Baron currently resides. Not bad for a Baron, but pretty pathetic compared to Treize's estates. She had just stepped out of the car when her soldier instincts told her that she was not alone. Her hand was already on her gun when she saw the first shadowy figure out of the corner of her eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She ducked as a small dart flew over her head. Anne leaped behind some bushes and crouched down. She picked up the dart and carefully examined it. A stun dart. They are not trying to kill me, they are trying to capture me. She stood up and released a quick shot from her gun and was rewarded by a cry of pain. Anne threw herself onto the ground as a barrage of bullets shot over the top of the bush. I guess I made them mad. She crawled for a dozen feet before making a dash for a patch of trees. They will expect me to go back to the car. My only chance is to lose them in the woods and make a run for it. She backed up until her back hit a tree. She poked her head around the tree and drew back hastily when a bullet hit the trunk next to her head. Damn them. Anne thought as she brushed hot splinters of wood off her hand. She stepped out and fired two quick shots before dashing back behind the tree. It was impossible to tell how many of them are there and the trees cast too many shadows for her to see their faces. Anne checked her ammunition. 6 bullets left. I better make a run for it soon. She thought as she returned fire. Anne forgot to watch her back. The shadow that fell across her was her only warning before she felt an agonizing pain streak down her neck. Then everything blacked out.   
  
"You idiot! You weren't suppose to hit her that hard. His Lordship said to bring her to him unharmed!"  
"Don't blame me! You were the ones shooting at her."  
Hans sighed in disgust. "Nevermind. Let's just her back to headquarters."  
He picked up the unconscious Anne and carried her towards the waiting limo.  
  
Something was wrong. Treize could feel it in his bones. It was late at night, but he couldn't sleep. He had spent the last 2 days in Luxembourg going over old Preventer reports and his own information. He could guess who was after him. I hope I am wrong. His return will only lead to a new period of bloodshed. I will have to plan carefully if I am to defeat him. . He also missed Anne and Maremeia terribly. But those things were not the problem. He only had this bad feeling once before, when Tuboruov shot Anne. Treize paced back and forth across the room. Contacting her would be risky, someone might intercept the transmission. People will know he is at Luxembourg. If nothing was wrong, Anne would be pretty mad at him. Anne is a woman, not a girl, she can take care of herself. Don't treat her like a child, Kushrenada. His rational mind agreed, but his heart disagreed. What if she is in danger? Would you just abandon her? Finally, he decided to return to Brussels tomorrow. I will die of loneliness here anyway. She might be angry, but she will be glad to have me back. He looked at the clock. 3:00 A.M. I will tell Turner of my plans tomorrow morning.   
  
"Turner, have my shuttle prepared. I am leaving."   
Turner gaped at his commander. "Leaving, sir?"  
"Yes."  
"But you haven't even been here for a week!"  
"Just do it."  
"Yes sir."   
The vid-com beeped. Treize frowned. Who could be calling me? This is my private line. He buttoned up his uniform and slid into the chair. "Treize here." For a moment, his screen was covered with static and the only sound was a low hiss. "Good morning, Treize." The voice addressed him in perfect German. A voice he knew too well. The screen cleared, revealing a handsome man in his late twenties. Treize's face was pale, but his voice was remarkably steady. "Hello, Brother."  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I took a break from writing. But summer vacation is in 3 weeks so I will write a lot faster then!  
  
Ch.9  
His brother cocked a eyebrow. "You don't look surprised."  
"I suspected it was you behind those incidents. I am surprised that you have the nerve to show your face around here. What do you want?"  
Seize smiled and pushed his fingertips together, his elbows resting on his desk. "The world of course. And you are the key to my victory. Your wealth, your power, your military."  
"And what makes you think I will give you those things?"  
Seize laughed lightly. "I have something you might want. My soldiers caught a young lady. She was trying to investigate one of my allies and I couldn't have that happening. I think she belongs to you."  
Treize's blood ran cold. "I don't know who you are talking about."  
Seize's eyes hardened. "Don't play innocent with me Treize. I know you too well. Why don't you come out of that castle of yours and we can negotiate. I have something you want and you have something I want. I think it would be a fair exchange."  
"How do I know you have her?"  
Seize reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small silver chain. The necklace Treize gave Anne.  
There was no change in Treize's expression. But out of the range of the vid-com, his gloved hands clenched into fists.  
"What will it be Duke Kushrenada?"   
"Give me time to think about it." He said quietly.  
"Very well, you have 2 days. If you want to talk, meet me at the old, abandoned air-field 10 km from here. Come alone. I will be waiting." He started to turn away, but paused as he remembered something. "I suggest you don't try calling your Preventer friends. I have set up a intercepter that will record any radio signals. Goodbye, Treize." The screen went dark.   
  
  
The ceiling spun around for a while before slowly coming into focus. With out moving, Anne looked slowly around her. She was lying on what she assumed was a bed. The room she was in richly decorated. Paintings and tapestries hung from the walls and expensive furniture rested on the thick carpet. The bed she was laying on was large and soft. There was no one in the room. Anne sat up slowly. One hand went to the back of her neck and she winced as she brushed the lump there. It was then that she noticed that the necklace she wore was gone. Anne frowned. They must have taken it. I will have to get it back. But I have other things to worry about now. She got off the bed, her shoes sinking into the deep, soft carpet. She looked around for a way out. Anne tested the door, it was locked. She rapped on it gently. Solid wood. The lock is made from thick steel. I couldn't force it open even if I had the right equipment. She turned her attention to the windows. They were made from unbreakable glass and locked from outside. She looked around the room for something to break the glass, but the furniture was too heavy to be lifted.  
"Good afternoon."  
Anne whirled around, her hands moving into a defensive position. She stared at the person that just entered in surprise. Treize! She frowned as she took a closer look. No, not Treize. His voice was deeper and he looked older than Treize. His skin was tanned a deep golden brown by the sun and his eyes were a lighter shade of blue. However, besides these points, he resembled Treize very much from the gold military uniform to the elegant forked eyebrows. 2 soldiers bearing automatic rifles accompanied him. The man bowed. "Forgive me for bringing you here like this. I understand my men were unduly rough. Please accept my apologies."   
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Of course. You are Lady Une, Commander of the Preventers, former Countess and Colonel of OZ. Treize Kushrenada's ambassador to space, his bodyguard and his top assassin."  
Anne glared at him. "What do you want from me?"  
"From you? Nothing. I only needed you to lure Treize out."  
"You sent that assassin!"  
"Correct. You are quite bright." He took a few steps so he stood right in front of her. Anne held her ground. "Treize is a sly man. He couldn't be eliminated so easily. But he can't run forever. Once he is gone, the world is my to take."   
Anne looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you?"  
He smiled. "I am Seize Kushrenada. Brother of Duke Treize Kushrenada."  
  
Anne stared at him in shock. "What? If you are his brother, why are you trying to kill him?"  
"He has what is rightfully mine." He paused slightly. "It's a long story. My father died before Treize was born. We were raise by my grandfather who disliked me and favored Treize. Things fell apart after the death of our mother. She was always trying to make peace between my Grandfather, Treize and me. Even though Treize was younger, he was as good, or maybe even better than me at everything. It didn't help that I argued constantly with my grandfather. I was banished to Brazil the when I was 15. I didn't loss all hope because there is one thing in my favor. As you know, the oldest son usually inherits all of the family's property. However, my Grandfather decided to change all that. On Treize's 18th birthday, he announced that the title of duke will go to Treize when he dies. There were members of the Foundation that opposed his decision, but he was the head of the Romeffelur then so they could do nothing about it. The will was to be written and legalized in one month. With a stroke of the pen, he was going to destroy my future. I couldn't allow it. I had partly expected this so I was prepared. I secretly returned to Europe. Luckily, Treize had left to fight a battle in space so I didn't have to deal with him. It was very simple to bribe a servant and slip poison into the duke's wine. The old fool didn't suspect a thing. The same servant brought the completed will to me. It all worked out perfectly. With out the will, Treize could not become duke while I am alive. The Duke was old so everyone thought he died of natural causes. But a person informed Treize of the Duke's death. I'm sure you know him very well, Zechs Marquise. Being a close friend of Treize, he was at dinner that fateful day. Treize tells him far more than he should know and he suspected foul play. Treize returned with out warning and raided my headquarters in Brazil. He found evidence that I assassinated the Duke. I had no choice but to eliminate him. His elite special Leo unit and my own mobile suit commando unit clashed in the jungle. I admit I underestimated his abilities. He managed to surround my unit and shower it with bullets while using his mobile suits' agility to dodge any return fire. I barely escaped. For two month afterwards, he tracked me to capture me. However, I always managed to stay one step ahead of him. I know I couldn't run forever so I faked my own death. I leaked false information to his agents that I was leaving for Europe on a hypersonic jet. The jet crashed into the ocean with me actually hundreds of miles away. My war with Treize was a horribly embarrassing incident for the family. It showed division in the main power of the aristocracy and weakened Treize's leadership. To prevent rumors and controversy, Treize destroyed every piece of data there is about me. It was surprisingly easy during that time. We were still young and were almost never seen in public. It was a simple task for the aristocracy to just pretend I never existed. But as you can see, I am very much alive and well. All these years, I have worked to stage a magnificent revolution to topple him. Everything he ever built will be destroyed in front of his eyes. Treize will pay for what he did to me."   
"I won't let you hurt him."  
Seize turned looked at her. He was partly amused and partly intrigued. I could crush her with a single order, yet she still dares to defy me. Her eyes, they dare me. They challenge me. He could never refuse a challenge. He pulled her against him and kissed her. Anne's eyes widened in shock. She moved so fast that Seize barely saw it coming. Anne shoved him away with her left hand even as she swung her right fist and slugged him on the jaw. Hard. Seize reeled back from the force of the blow. He grabbed her wrist as she took a step forward to deliver a second punch to his stomach. There was a shout from one of the soldiers behind him and the click of a gun being armed. "Stop!" Seize yelled before they could fire a shot. "All of you are dismissed."  
The soldiers hesitated, but bowed and left. Anne tried to pull her wrist free, but Seize only tightened his grip. With his free hand, he slowly wiped the trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth. "I am Seize Kushrenada. No one crosses me and lives."   
Her eyes flashed like summer lightning. "I don't care who you are. I am not a person to be toyed with. You have no honor or integrity. You use kidnapping and treachery to win your battles instead of facing your enemy like a true warrior. You are nothing compared to Treize!"  
Seize smiled and let her go. "I like your courage. Why don't you work for me?"  
Anne gave him a look of disbelieve.  
Seize ignored the look and continued. "You joined Treize for a reason. What do you want? Is it money, or power? I can give you anything Treize can."  
Anne turned red with fury. "How dare you suggest that I am doing this for money and power!"  
Seize raised an eyebrow. "Then you really love him?"  
Anne's expression changed to surprise. "How did you-"  
"The observer sees better than the players. I thought it was quite obvious. But you are wasting your time, he will never love you back."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"I think it's no secret that Treize loved many girls in his lifetime. He abandoned all of them, so what makes you believe that he won't do the same for you?" His voice mocked her.  
The shadow of doubt erupted once again in Anne's heart. "He does love me." But even she could hear the weakness in her voice.  
"One day, he will leave again and never come back. You will never mean more to him than his ideals. You are no more than a tool for him to be used and cast away. Look at how much pain he has caused you. Don't waste your love on him. Come with me. You can have anything you desire." He sounded kind, almost sincere. His blue eyes bore into her, hypnotizing her.  
"I can never forget him." Anne whispered.  
"Of course you can. He will be nothing more than a ghost in your memory in a few years. Once Treize is dead, everything he has will be mine. I am offering you a chance to start over, it will make parting less painful." Seize held out his hand.   
With an effort, Anne tore her eyes away from his. "No!"  
Seize shrugged, letting his hand drop back beside him. "I will let you think about it. I am sure you will make the correct decision." He turned and left.   
  
Treize pulled back the heavy silk curtain and glanced out the window. "Spies, everywhere. I am a virtual prisoner in my own castle." Turner observed the soldiers that lay hidden around the mansion before turning towards his commander. "What should we do sir? They could see every move we make. You are not really going, are you?"  
Treize closed his eyes. "If you had asked me 2 years ago, I would have not hesitated to say no. But now, I am not sure."   
"He will kill you if you go!"  
"Yes. However, if I don't go, another life would be lost. I won't sacrifice any more lives in order to save myself. Seize gave me 2 paths to walk, both of them will lead to a dead end." He looked up into the sky. Wait for me Anne.   
  
Seize chuckled as the door closed behind him. "How did it go sir?" Asked Hans.  
"I can get nothing out of her yet. But we have time. How are things at Luxembourg?"   
"Very quiet. It almost worries me. Treize Kushrenada might be up to something."  
Seize snorted softly. "He won't if he values her life." He said jerking his head towards the closed door.  
"I think you are putting too much at risk in this plan sir. What if Treize doesn't come?"  
"Then we have prove for our lady that he does not care for her. I am sure she would willingly provide us with some interesting information. If he comes, I will kill him. Either way, I have all of the cards now and Treize has none."   
Hans was silent. Seize smiled. "Don't worry. My plans never fail."   
Hans nodded obediently. "Of course sir."  
"Oh yes, take good care of our 'guest'. I find her rather interesting. We must show her that we are not barbarians."  
"Yes sir."  
Seize glanced at his watch. 24 hours before they are scheduled to meet. I hope he comes. It would be a pity if he lost without putting up a good fight.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Ummm, I was kind of lazy and didn't write for several weeks. But I will make it up! Promise!  
  
Ch.10  
  
Hans observed the Luxembourg mansion in his car through a pair of binoculars. "He is coming out." He reported into a 2 way radio. "The Duke is leaving in a black, unmarked car." He put away the binocular as the car he just mentioned roared past him. "Follow it!" He ordered the driver. Hans picked up the radio again as the car leapt into pursuit. "Report, all air units"  
"Nothing suspicious sir. No sign of aircraft or vehicle within range of 10 miles."   
"Good. Stay alert."  
Treize glanced at the rear-view mirror. "Hmm. Helicopters and cars are following me. My commendations Seize, you really think of everything."   
The airfield slowly came into view. It was part of an old air base used by the alliance. The only structure there was a large storage shed that was used for carriers. In the shed was a super sonic shuttle that looked out of place in such a broken down place. There were guards everywhere. Treize pulled up in front of the shed and stepped out of the car.  
"Welcome, Duke Treize Kushrenada."   
Treize looked at Hans coldly.  
"Hans, I didn't come here to talk to you."  
"Of course." He gestured towards the shuttle. "Lord Seize instructed me to take you to him. Please get in."  
Accompanied by Hans, Treize walked slowly into the shuttle and took one of the 10 seats. A few minutes, half a dozen guards entered and took stood on either side of him. "Please make yourself comfortable, Excellency. I assure you, it will be a very short flight."  
The plane ride was no more than 30 minutes. They touched down at a base skillfully concealed deep within the forest. Treize was escorted into the building.   
  
Seize was waiting with 2 guards. He gave a nod to Hans and the soldiers. "Good job. You can go." He turned his attention to Treize. "Lord Treize. I am deeply honored." Seize bowed mockingly. "I didn't expect you to grace us with your presence."  
Treize gave a small nod of acknowledgment. "I wasn't given much of a choice."  
Seize smiled, ignoring the barb Treize's words. "I hope your trip here was pleasant. Perhaps you would care for refreshments?" A guard stepped forward with 2 glasses of wine.  
Treize smiled back, his manners as good as his enemy's. "No thanks. I don't drink with traitors."  
Seize's eyes flashed. But he did not drop his pleasant façade. "You judge me too harshly Brother. My goals are not much different from your own. I wish for peace as much as you do. The government right now is too unstable, too weak. There will never be peace if the ruling power can not maintain it. When I become the new ruler of the earthsphere, I shall have power that this democratic government will never possess. The aristocracy shall rise again with the Kushrenada family as its master. There will be no more wars because the dynasty will last for an eternity."  
Treize shook his head. "You are hallucinating. The people will never accept a dictatorship."  
"They won't at first. But they will see it's for they are own good at the end."  
"You will cause chaos on earth and in space. Have you learned nothing from the War?"  
"I learned that you need power for peace. You were too weak Treize. You were not able to control the colonies. You threw away the power that was in your grasp. I will succeed where you failed. But I am willing to give you a share of the power."  
"If I help you."  
"Yes. We don't have to be enemies. With your influence and my military, we will be invincible." Seize picked up one of the wine glasses. "Drink it if you are with me."   
Treize reached out and caught the long stem of his glass. He brought it towards his lips, but suddenly tipped the glass, letting its' contents spill onto the floor. "No thanks. I like us better being enemies."  
Seize glanced at the red wine spreading across the floor. "Why would you so carelessly spill the blood of your allies in such an unnecessary war?"  
" Because it would be shameful for it to be recorded in the history books that I helped you in such a selfish goal. It would be an embarrassment to my descendants. Besides, I doubt you will be generous enough to share the spoils of war. I prefer dying a honorable death in battle than being stabbed in the back one dark night."  
Seize shrugged. "Its' your loss not mine. I can tell you now that you have made a foolish choice."  
"History will determine who was wiser." Treize's eyes hardened. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries. I didn't come here on a social call. Where is she?"  
"You can see her after we make our deal."  
Treize folded his arms across his chest. "No deals until I see she is okay."  
Seize thought for a minute. "Very well." A guard disappeared into one of the hallways for a few minutes and emerged with Anne. She was pale and looked a bit shaken, but didn't seem to be hurt.   
"Treize!"   
Treize hugged her tightly as she threw herself into his arms.   
"Why are you here?" She murmured.  
"To get you of course."  
"I have fulfill my part of the deal, now it's time for you to fulfill yours." Seize pulled out a piece of paper from his uniform and handed it to Treize. Anne looked nervously at him, but Treize gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He silently skimmed over the contents of the paper. It was a will that gave everything to Seize when he dies including his title, money, and position as the head of Romeffelleur. He looked up from the document with an expression of amusement on his face. "Do you really expect me to sign this? Did you actually think that I would help you achieve your ambitions?"   
In a single swift motion, Seize drew a gun from his jacket and pressed it to Treize's chest. "You have no choice."   
Anne tensed, ready to strike. To everyone's surprise, Treize chuckled. "You are bluffing. If you could do without me, you wouldn't have taken the trouble of bringing me here. And guns are nasty things. You wouldn't want people to believe that I was murdered would you? . If you kill me, it would ruin all of your plans. I know you won't dare to pull the trigger." Seize's eyes snapped with fury. Anne held her breath as he glared at Treize. Finally, he lowered the gun and gave him an icy smile. "You are both right and wrong. I won't kill you, but I don't need you either. Don't think that you are indispensable. I could get what I need without you. But it would be easier and faster if you cooperated. I know you don't fear death, but what about the death of others? I'm sure you don't want to see your Colonel or your precious child hurt. Sign the will and I will spare both of them."  
"I have difficulty trusting your words Seize. I know for a fact that I will never walk out of here alive if I sign this piece of paper. This is a matter between you and me. Don't involve innocent people in our private feud."  
"This is not a simple feud Treize. This is war. The victors are those who break the rules. My destiny was set the day I killed our grandfather. My hands can not be stained more than they already are. I don't make empty threats. Perhaps you would understand better if I demonstrate." The barrel of his gun shifted to Anne. "I will count to three. There will not be a four. You have that long to save her, Treize."   
Treize's mouth thinned into a line.  
"One…"  
Anne remained impassive. She gave Treize's hand a small squeeze and gave the slightest shake of her head. Don't' do it.   
"Two..."  
Beads of sweat started to form on Treize's forehead as his fists clenched in helpless fury.  
"Three…"  
With a smirk, Seize raised his arm to fire the lethal shot.  
"Stop! I will sign it."   
Anne watched in horror as Seize laughed in triumph. "I wouldn't have expected less from the aristocratic and honorable Treize Kushrenada."  
Anne was nearly speechless with astonishment. "Treize Kushrenada, how could you?!"   
Treize looked away from her and did not reply.   
He placed his signature on the paper as Seize watched with gleaming eyes. From his uniform, he pulled out a signet and used it to seal the letter with a drop of wax. It was the family crest, a lion rampant with a single rose by its hind leg. Treize picked up the finished document and handed it to Seize who handled it carefully. He was surprisingly calm, not showing a single bit of nervousness. Seize bowed. "Thank you Lord Treize. You have been most helpful."   
Treize merely gave a strange smile and nodded. There was the sound of running and a young soldier bursted into the room. He came to a stop in front of Seize panting for breath. "Sir! We are under attack by enemy soldiers!"  
Seize's face reflected alarm and surprise. "Where?!"  
"Right here." There was a click as the cold metal of a gun was pressed against his temple. The soldier's voice had suddenly became cool and emotionless. "Don't move if you value your commander's life." He warned the bewildered guards.   
Treize leapt forward and snatched the document from Seize's fingers. He quickly tore it into shreds, letting the pieces float to the floor like snowflakes. "I don't think you will be needing this any longer, Seize." He grinned as the soldier pulled off his cap, letting long brown bangs fall into his emerald colored eyes.   
"You are right on time, Officer Barton."  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Ch.11  
  
There was dead silence as a mixture of surprise, bewilderment, and rage crossed Seize's face. Finally, he gave a bitter smile, anger twisting his handsome features. "Ingenious, Brother. I am impressed." He pulled the gun slowly from his uniform and tossed it on the floor before raising his hands.   
Anne was as surprised as Seize. "What-? How-?" Was all she managed to stutter.   
"Quite simple my dear. I will explain everything later. I am sorry that I gave you such a scare, but I had no way of informing you beforehand of my plans. I was also afraid that you might give me away if you acted differently because of your knowledge."  
"You have no confidence in me." Muttered Anne a bit angrily.  
Treize smiled. "You can be angry at me later. But all that matters right now is that you are safe."  
Anne was surprised by his words. But he had already turned away to talk to Trowa. "Is the other pilots here?" Trowa nodded without taking his eyes off Seize. There was a loud crash followed by a howl of pain. "Ow! Why is the stupid bucket here!" Trieze sighed. A few seconds later, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei walked in followed by Duo hopping on one leg.   
"Mr. Maxwell, please keep quiet. We don't want the whole army running down here before we are ready." Heero emphasized Treize's statement by yanking on Duo's braid. "Okay, Okay. Sheesh, you guys are grumpy."  
They proceeded to tie up the guards and relieve them of their weapons.  
"Everything is ready. The security of the side door has been shutdown. I cut the circuits myself." Heero's eyes restlessly roamed the room. He had not lost his edge.  
"Good." Treize looked down at his watch. "We can be expecting our backup soon. In the mean time, we can get to work breaking into the control system of the base. I don't think our friend here," he said, casting a meaningful look at Seize, "is going to tell us the security code. We have to do it quickly before they realize that their commander is missing."  
Quatre looked at the various corridors leading from the room. "It's that way." He said pointing down one hallway. They walked with Seize down the hallway until they came to the correct room. It was locked. "Do you think we can break it?" Asked Duo.  
Quatre studied the lock carefully. "This is a personal lock. It is designed to allow in only the people who have a specific set of fingerprints. Seize's will work."  
Heero drew his gun and gave Seize a poke. Seize shrugged. He had recovered from his shock. His face is a bit paler than usual, but was as cool and calm as ever. He pressed his palm against the control pad and the door slid open with a click. The control room was impressive. It was clearly designed for large-scale military operations. 3 walls were covered with monitors both big and small. The control panels stretched all the way around the room. Various sized computers dotted the room. A command chair adorned the center of the room. Wufei was left to guard Seize while the rest of the pilots took seats in front of the control panels.   
  
A few minutes later, Zechs and Noin arrived with Turner and a dozen troops. "Great job! We didn't have any trouble getting here." Commented Zechs. His eyes hardened when he saw Seize. "I thought you would have been dead by now."  
"His fate will be decided by the ESUN council. Don't worry about him Zechs, we need your help with the system controls."  
A screen flashed on with a faint blip. "Good. We have the radar system on now. Our mobile suit troops are close by. Excellent." One by one, all of the screens flashed to life. Suddenly, dots started flashing on the one of the screen "They have noticed the systems are being activated. They are on to us." Announced Duo. Treize nodded. "I knew this would happen. Close all the doors that lead to this room. Did you plant the explosive in the mobile suit hanger?"   
"Only half of them." Replied Wufei. "There was more suits than we predicted and we didn't have enough time."  
Treize looked a bit worried, but gave a shake of his head. "Don't worry about it. You did the best you could. Detonate the explosives." Heero pulled out a small switch and pressed the button. There was a muffled roar. Dozens of mobile suits were demolished instantly. Treize gave a small smile of satisfaction, but he knew this was just the beginning. Slowly, more and more mobile suits appeared on the radar screen. The battle has begun.  
  
"Treize, You don't need us here any more. We would be more useful on the battlefield."   
Treize turned to Wufei. "Do what you think is best."   
Wufei nodded. "We won't be able to get out once the troops get to this room so we have to leave now."   
"There is 5 Taurus suits in the forest. They have been upgraded, but their performance won't be nearly as good as the gundams or the tallgeeses. They are the best I can do in such a short time. Good luck to all of you."   
Seize was left to Turner and a small group of soldiers to guard. The gundam pilots left, determined to accomplish their mission. Treize turned as Seize gave a bitter laugh. "Don't think you can crush me so easily. My soldiers will fight, with or without me. None of you will get out of here alive."  
"We will see." Said Treize calmly.  
  
"Sir, all the suits have engaged in combat. It's a very close battle with no obvious victor."  
"Then we will tip the balance." Treize seated himself in the command chair and swiveled around to face Noin. "How much longer before we can access the weapon controls?"  
"We have broken 4 of the 10 electronic locks. It should only take another 30 minutes or so."  
Zechs looked at him curiously. "Do you know something we don't?"  
"Every major base has missile defenses. Having control over them would turn the battle in our favor."  
Zechs grinned. "You are still the strategist."  
A soldier cut into their conversation. "Someone is contacting you, sir. Should I put him on?"  
Treize nodded. A screen flickered on and revealed a very angry president. "What is the meaning of this Treize Kushrenada?!" He sputtered.  
"Mr. President, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you noticed the battle. Even though I can't supply you with the details right now, I can assure you that I am only acting in the best of the ESUN's interests."  
"How dare you use mobile suit units and the Preventers without consulting me or the counsel?"  
"I have permission from the commanders of the Preventers herself."  
Anne gave an apologetic smile. "I am only doing my duty sir."  
"You are fir-"  
"Mr. President," Treize interrupted smoothly, "we can settle things later. I would be grateful if you can send any old mobile suit units here. I wish you a good day."  
"Stop this at on-!" Treize pressed a button on the control board that shut the monitor off. He noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him.  
"Your orders, sir?" Ventured a soldier timidly.   
"Order all of our Leo troops to retreat to the edge of the forest and surround the base. The Aries will cover them. Trap the enemy and shower them with gunfire."  
"Yes, sir!"  
"We must not give the enemy time to regroup and get into formations. Tell the gundam pilots to try and scatter the enemy."  
  
The battle raged across the monitors with both sides losing troops quickly.  
"The computer has almost decrypted the last code. Just 5 more minutes." Announced Noin. Everyone stared at the screens intensely.   
Everyone was so preoccupied by the battle that Seize was forgotten. It happened in a split second. Seize dropped to one knee, his hand yanking out the gun concealed in his boot. He fired upon the startled soldiers, causing them jump aside. Turner gave a shout and fired at him as he ran towards one of the command computers. Seize swore as the gun was blasted from his hand. But the moment's distraction was enough. He pressed a red button at the far edge of the control board. "Activate the control room's automated defenses."  
The computer beeped. "Voice confirmed. Lasers activated."  
  
Everyone dove for cover as streaks of hot laser zapped across the room. "Watch out!" Exclaimed Turner, throwing Treize from the command chair. He gave a single cry as a brilliant beam pierced his back. Zechs hissed as a beam burned across his shoulder. Twisting around, he shot out the laser gun that struck him. Everyone around him was doing the same thing. After 10 minutes of chaos and confusion, the last laser was destroyed and the room lapsed into silence broken only by the groans of the wounded.  
"Damn, Seize. He has disappeared." Growled Zechs as he got a bit shakily to his feet.   
Treize was bent over Turner's body, his face contorted with grieve. At Zechs' words, he got to his feet, face the mask of leadership once again. "He won't get far, the entire base is surrounded." He turned to address the soldiers. "How much damage is there to the system?"  
"We have lost some of the monitors and surveillance equipment, but the damage done by the lasers isn't too great."  
"Is the missiles ready?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Then lock onto the targets and fire."  
The enemy suits were completely caught by surprise. They didn't expect to be fired upon by their own base. The missiles wiped out half of the suits. Treize's mobile suit troops moved in to destroy the rest. Zechs and Anne watched with grim satisfaction. The tension in the air disappeared. Comrades jumped up and clapped each other on the back over their success. "Seize's reign of power has ended. Congratulations Treize." Zechs turned around to compliment his friend. The command chair was empty. Treize was gone.  
  
Seize heard his footstep long before he saw him. Seize chuckled slightly. I knew you would come. He was ready. There was a flash of metal as he drew his sword. Yes, very ready. 


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note: *coughs* Ok, this chapter only took me...ummm...a year or two to write? -_- My apologies to those people who actually liked this fic and wanted me to finish it. I kind of got writer blocked and diverted my attention to a series of other fics under a different pen name. One of the main reasons I stopped writing Past Returns is because I was disappointed by how it came out. It is such an amateurish piece of writing that I didn't think people would want to finish reading it. Thanks to those people who e-mailed me and encouraged me, you know who you are ^_^. There's going to be another chapter after this one which should (hopefully) be done soon. Anyways, I am rambling. On with the fic...

Zechs quickly took control of the situation. "Alright everyone. General Treize has good reasons for leaving. There is no need to panic. I'm sure he is fine. Me and Lady Une will be in charge here. I think we should leave a handful of troops in the command room and send out the rest to capture any remaining enemy soldiers. "

He looked at Anne who nodded in agreement. "I'll lead the group outside while our commander will stay here to oversee the operation."

There was a chorus of "Yes sir!" Before everyone gathered up their equipment. Noin pulled Zechs aside. "You have no idea where Treize went."

Zechs grinned. "You can read me like a book."

"It's important to show strength and confidence in front of the troops, but I admit that I am more than a bit worried about him." Murmured Anne as she walked over to join them. "Ordinary people don't disappear from rooms like this."

"Trieze and Seize are everything except ordinary." Zechs pointed out. 

"That is not very reassuring."

"Don't worry," said Zechs soothingly, "Treize can take care of himself. He has good judgement so he won't get into anything dangerous."

"He also has a code of honor that he would never break. Seize does not."

Zechs sighed. "There is nothing we can do about it right now. You'll have to put off searching for him until after we secure the base."

Anne agreed reluctantly. Duty before your personal feelings. Treize has told her that many times before. "You may proceed with your mission, Preventer Wind."

Treize stepped cautiously into the storage room. "Ah, there you are. I would have thought you were smart enough to run further." 

Seize jumped lightly down from the stack of boxes he was sitting on. "As the old saying goes, you can't run forever. I have run from you all my life, well no longer. You can take away my victory, but you can't take away my revenge." Seize slowly traced the blade of his sword with one finger. A movement of his arm and an identical sword thrusted itself at Treize's feet. "I have awaited this day for a long long time. Treize Kushrenada, I challenge you to a duel, to the death. I am unarmed except for this sword. You can easily shoot me as I stand."

Treize dropped his gun to the ground and picked up the sword. "You knew I would accept or you wouldn't have made the challenge. I always act with honor, even towards those who don't deserve it."

Seize smiled viciously. "Fool."

"If I were the fool, I wouldn't be the one with the title, the money, and the family today."

"Enough." Seize snarled. He raised his sword level with his eyes. "Are you only capable of ordering others to sacrifice themselves for you? YOU are the coward, hiding behind your armies and mobile suits." He smirked cruelly. "Poor Turner, if he been smart enough to follow the right master, he would not be lying in a pool of his own blood."

"I assure you Turner did not die in vain. I'll honor every soldier sacrificed today on the battlefield with your blood." 

"Be careful, it might be your blood that is spilled on their graves." Seize leaped forward with out warning, his downward slash met with a harsh ring of metal upon metal. Both Kushrenadas fought the skills of a expert swordsman, letting no muscles betray their next move, giving no ground, and moving like greased lightning. 

"You are pathetic! Put more strength into it!" Seize snarled as he brushed Treize's thrust aside. "Is that all you got?" Treize did not waste his breath to reply, his face set in stone. His muscles coiled and sprung again, forcing Seize to block, this time hitting his hard enough to make him take a step back. Their swords slid to lock at the hilt, both straining to force the other down. "I'll make you suffer Treize, like I have suffered. A quick death is too good for you." Seize shoved him away, breaking the deadlock. They were both panting from exertion, sweat dripping from their brows. Seize attacked ferociously, using his superior strength to his advantage. But Treize was surprisingly quick on his feet, avoiding his strikes rather than meeting them directly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you aren't lonely in hell. I'll be sure to send Zechs Marquise with you. Maybe those Gundam boys too." Seize whipped around quickly, his sword bouncing off Treize's blade to score a deep gash in his cheek. Treize barely flinched, his sword flicking forward to deliver a long cut down his opponents left arm. Seize swore viciously, swinging his blade in a wide arc, forcing Treize to jump aside. "If I die, I'll make sure to take you with me. After all, you deserve to die as much as I do." His sword screeched against the steel wall as Treize ducked away. They broke apart and circled each other warily. "You are the same as me. You are as ruthless as I am, I know you will be willing to sacrifice everything, everything to get what you want. Isn't your so called noble ideals just a way to justify your own struggle for power? Perhaps it eases your guilty conscious. The world won't know the difference between Seize Kushrenada and Treize Kushrenada, we are all the same to them. Nobility is wasted on the mindless mob. The world will give you nothing in return Treize. In fact they might hate you and take away what is most precious to you. They are ungrateful, like a bunch of children."

Treize could not hold his silence any longer. "If that is what you believe, you could never rule the world. To rule is to understand the will of the people. Ideals must exists for humans to survive, because if there is a vision there is hope, even in this war torn world."

Seize laughed harshly. 

"You are so foolish Treize. It's so ironic that I've traveled the world only to find my greatest adversary is made from the same flesh and blood." His tone was almost sad. "We could have been so great together." He mused wistfully. 

With astounding quickness, he lunged again, Treize was prepared and sidestepped his strike. The deadly dance begun again. In a sword fight, the true competence of the fighters are determined not at the beginning, but at the end. A weaker fighter will begin to tire and make more and more mistakes while an experienced one will fight steadily advancing slowly until his opponent makes the one fatal mistake. The brother's skills are close, very close, but as time dragged on, Treize noticeably had the upperhand. Seize's earlier strength was abandoning him, partly due to the open gash on his arm that bled sluggishly. He started to make small, but dangerous mistakes. Treize's sword was flexible like a snake, darting forward to inflicting small, painful cuts on his opponent before quickly withdrawing again. The floor became slippery with Seize's blood. Treize was relentless, circling tighter and tighter like a panther cornering it's prey. But he was still uneasy, Seize appeared far too relaxed, a faint grin sometimes etching it self upon his lips. 

"Tell me, "He gasped as they clashed again, sparks flying from twin blades. "The truth my brother, why are you fighting? A man won't only fight for the world, he must also fight for himself." 

Treize was still suspicious, but even his agile mind can not discover Seize's plan. "For Mareimeia, for my friend Zechs, for my lady."

Seize's grin grew wider. "I thought so. You are a fool, to the very end."

Treize drew back, the premonition of disaster looming in his mind. "What are you talking about?" He said quietly, his voice lined with steel.

"I've lured you down here for a reason. I know you are smart and I didn't want to take any chance you might discover my plans before they are carried out." He smiled in triumph. "This base is set to self-destruct in 20 min. In that time, everything on this base will be eradicated. Including your friends. You might have won Treize, but the last laugh will still be mine." 

Treize's eyes burned with rage as a hard cold knot twisted in his stomach. Red spread across his vision as he let anger, not reason take control. With a roar, he lunged forward. Seize smiled as the clash of swords sent shock waves through his body, his free arm moved through the opening in Treize had left carelessly in his defense. Pain lanced through Treize's chest, suddenly, his legs refused to support him. "You....you...." 

Seize shook his head disapprovingly, dropping the bloodstained knife blade he had concealed in his sleeve. "You just fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"You lied." Crimson blossomed across the front of his jacket, as he crumpled to the floor. 

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm not noble enough to blow myself up with the base. But I didn't lie about the last laugh being mine." He kicked his sword out of his reach and removed the seal ring from his finger. Holding it up to the light, he admired beautiful engraving. "By now, my men should have kidnapped Mariemeia from Brussels. With you dead, she and I will become the last of the Kushrenada family. I will, being her closest living relative become her legal guardian. Then who will dare challenge my authority? A mobile suit pilot that once tried to destroy the earth? The former Colonel of OZ? An old man who had given himself the title of president?" He laughed scornfully. "There is nothing more beautiful in this world than power." 

Treize ignored him, using what's left of his strength to drag himself to the far wall, a trail of blood coating the floor in his wake. Seize watched, his lips curled in an amused smile. "What are you up to now? Running away?"

Treize grimaced with pain, as he pulled himself upright. His fingers skirted around the wall until he found what he was looking for. "Not quite." With a flick of his wrist, he opened the switch box revealing rows of wires. 

Seize frowned, "What are you-" He rushed forward as Treize gripped the wires firmly and yanked. The lights went out plunging the room into total darkness. Seize cursed, but remained calm. He isn't going to get anywhere very quickly. If he tried to open the door, light will give him away. He heard a rustle of cloth, and took a step in that direction, but decided against it. Instead, he felt very carefully against the walls until he found the switch box again. It took a few tries, but he touched the right wires together and the lights came back on. Treize sat by the door, but strangely, he had made no move to try and open it. 

"Enough your tricks. Evidently, you don't die easily." Seize strode forward until he stood directly before the sitting man, his sword hefted in his hands. Treize remained still. "Goodbye Treize."

Treize lifted his head his eyes glittering with emotion. "Goodbye Seize." His hand came from behind his back and Seize only caught the gleam of dark metal before the sound of the gunshot exploded in his ears and something struck him hard in the chest. "Never understand your opponent, even in the moment of victory. It shall be your downfall. You gave me the time I needed to retrieve my weapon and you've paid for it with your life."

Seize stumbled and fell, the ice blue eyes that mirrored Treize's own glazing over in death.

Treize looked at his fallen foe, a mixture of pity and sadness stamped upon his face. "Rest in peace, Seize Kushrenada." 


	13. Epilogue

3 months later... The sleek black limousine pulled up in front of Treize's grand mansion. The man himself stepped out of the car, pausing for a moment to breathe the fresh air chilled slightly by the touch of winter. He was thinner and paler, with a long white scar tracing the side of his face. But he was as fit as ever and the scar only served to make him seem more mature. He smiled happily. It's good to be home. Someone coughed impatiently behind him and he sighed with false exasperation. "Dorothy, patience is a virtue." He remarked as he graciously offered his hand to help her out of the car. "Oh a fine way to thank me for taking care of Marimeia and fending off those thugs while you played prince charming and rescued the princess. Oh sure, abandon your poor cousin and chase after your girlfriend. See if I care next time you get chopped to pieces." Treize coughed delicately. "That's not exactly what happened. But I'll make it up to you Dorothy. I am grateful you took such good care of Marimeia." Dorothy tossed her hair with an air of offended dignity that quickly turned into a giggle as soon as Treize's back was turned. The aristocrat turned to the car behind them and opened the door, Mariemeia hopped out, happy to be out of the confines the car. "C'mon dad!" She shouted running across the wide, neatly trimmed lawn towards the front door of the mansion. "Go on ahead. I'll be with you in a moment." Treize turned to bow deeply and grasp the slender hand offered to him. "Welcome home my Lady." Anne smiled, stepping to stand beside him. "It has never looked more magnificent." "Indeed. Especially after being away for such a long time. Of course, I have you to thank for my amazing recovery." Anne smiled. "Even though I am a soldier, I never knew a man could bleed so much and still be alive. I joke about it now, but I must admit I had never been more frightened when we came upon your unconscious body." She confessed quietly. "That is no need for concern my lady, remember I have 9 lives. But remind me never to stay in a hospital again. Nasty places. I've had enough of those for a lifetime." "That means you shouldn't get yourself injured so much." Her hand rose instinctively to trace the scar on his cheek, knowing their was a similar on in the center of his chest. He grasped it and kissed her palm. "Your Excellency!" She admonished mildly jerking her head at the crowd of reporters clustered in front of the gate. "Does it bother you that much?" He asked referring to the scar, keeping his grip on her hand. "No. It makes you look more handsome." "Good." Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he kissed her. The reporters looked slack jawed for a moment before flash bulbs exploded and pencils could be heard furiously scribbling on notepads. When they finally broke apart, it took Lady Une awhile to catch her breath. "That was entirely inappropriate your Excellency." She muttered although her pale cheeks were flushed with crimson. He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, I don't want to hear you address me by that title ever again. I have a name you know, it's Treize." "Treize, that will be all over the newspapers tomorrow! Your reputation-" "If they haven't figured it out after you looked after me night and day for 3 months in a hospital, I don't know how to make it any clearer to them." "But still, they will have prove-" "Let them write. It won't matter by tomorrow." Anne looked puzzled for a moment and than raised an eyebrow. "Are you...." "You know what I mean. I've never had to tell you anything before. You know me better than myself." "I still want to hear it from your own lips." "I've never knelt for anyone in my life, but it seems I have no choice today." He dropped gracefully to one knee and offered her a thin gold ring. "I could not say these words before because my life was not my own. But now nothing will come between us. I love you, stay with me for all of eternity. Grant me the greatest honor of all. Marry me." She said nothing, but a huge smile spread across her face and she held out her hand for him to slip the ring onto her finger. "This sounds stupid," she murmured hugging him tightly, "but I've thought of this moment for so many years and now I don't know what to say." "Nothing needs to be said, except what kind of wedding would you like?" She smiled and tugged him up and towards the mansion. "Let's talk about that later. For now, I just want some time between the two of us."  
It was windy and cold at the cemetery, but a lone figure could still be seen standing in front of a grave. On the plain stone marker were only 2 lines. Seize Kushrenada AC 165-197 Brother of Treize Kushrenada  
  
"Treize?" "Hello Zechs, what are you doing here?" "Bringing some flowers for Turner and all my other comrades. I see you are visiting also." He commented eyeing gravestone. "Yes. He was a worthy adversary. I still honor his memory. He deserves my respect as much as my pity." Treize bent down and laid a single white rose on the cold gray stone. "We are so much alike. I always wondered if circumstances have been different, would I been like him? Maybe there is no difference between Seize and Treize." He added softly. "You are a different man Treize. Don't compare yourself to Seize. Live as you always have done. With honor and dignity." Treize nodded. "You are right my friend." "By the way, we have captured the rest of Seize's allies including his financial sponsors. They won't be troubling you again anytime soon. Not that you are going to give them a reason to, are you sure you want to go into retirement? You still have great political power in the earthsphere." "That is the problem. Every single party is going to try and pull me to their side, I'll never have any peace. Men like me are the root of all problem. Better I lay low for awhile. Besides, I don't think the president is very pleased with me after that little stunt with the mobile suits." "I'm not sure about that Treize. You attract trouble like a magnet. And are you sure you will be able to not meddle in other people's businesses?" Treize laughed. "I have a family now. It will keep me busy enough. Ah, there's my wife." He said waving to the figure in the distance. "I have to be going now." His coat blew around him as a particularly fierce gust of wind rushed by, carrying the first snowflakes of the season. Treize turned around, his golden brown hair whipping in the wind, a mysterious smile touching his lips. "But you are right about one thing, you never know what the future may hold." Then he was gone.  
  
---------------The End.  
  
*YaH!* *dances around* FINISHED!!!!!!!! *bows* anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a comment if you liked it (or hated it). Also, please point out any contradictions in the plot if you see any so I can fix them. Maybe I should write a sequel so I can leave all of you hanging for another year? ^_^ I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but don't hold your breath. If I write it, I'll be sure to complete at least half of it before posting any chapters so it won't end up like this fic. E- mail ning_cong@hotmail.com or AIM: Shizumishidou to praise and worship me ^^ j/k or if you just want to chat. 


End file.
